In her opinion
by Forbezie
Summary: I know this is a really unimaginative title but I couldn't think of what else to talk it, this is based during the episodes that Julia is present in and what she feels about and what she thinks in her mind during season five.
1. Chapter 1

**I understand the first chapter is quite short but that's because there wasn't really a lot to work with in the first two episodes. I have more planned, I'm planning to do a chapter a episode. This is the first two episodes as Julia wasn't really in the first. I only did this because I often wonder what Julia's opinion was in season 5, I might put William's opinion in as well but I'll made that clear if I do. Enjoy!**

I sensed him behind me, I knew he was there I dared not look around, like I was afraid that he would disappear. I didn't know how I felt about him anyone. I knew it was more than friendship, but he had his chance, I wouldn't treat Darcy like that. I heard him leave that was when I finally turned around; no one there. _I have to tell him!_

I walked into his office; he turned to look at me. _Don't chicken out just tell him, it's not like he is going to hate. _

"Julia"

"William, when this case is over, I'm leaving."

"What? Why" He took my hands in his, he touch, _why is he doing this to me, why?!_

. "You know why" _Is it really that hard too see!_ "It's inappropriate for us to be working this close to each other."

He finally realised my hand, as it had been holding my own for too long, I smiled and walked out.

I didn't want to have to leave but Darcy would have gotten suspicious, he doesn't act like it but I know he is jealous of mine and William's friendship. _I don't know why, its friendship nothing more, as much as I want it to be more, but I cannot. Not anymore at least_

Sometimes I think back and wonder why I left for Buffalo, I didn't want to. So why did I? I don't understand the logic in my head sometimes. I went home and didn't want to face Darcy; I really didn't not after tonight.

I walked into my room, which was opposite Darcy's, and sat down. _Separate rooms... just shows it's not a really marriage! _Darcy had gotten a message to me to say he had to stay longer at work. I didn't mind I like the house to myself anyhow. I walk down to the dining room, with a cup of tea. I sit on 'my side' so Darcy calls it, it's just a chair to me, I look out on the very large table. _I never liked this table, never_.

I finish my tea and walk but upstairs Darcy doesn't like to have tea upstairs so I have to drink it downstairs. This house is more like his, than ours. Always has been... I guess it always will.

I settle into bed and finally hear Darcy come in. He walked into my room and my smile at him, "You look tired, what happened?"

He just shrugged his shoulders and lent on the doorway. "A lot of people were ill, not sure what it was but it was tough. How was your day?"

"Fine I told William I was leaving" I don't think I sounded regretful or harsh but either way he winced.

"Ah how did he take it?"

"Well I think, better than last time let's put it that way, goodnight Darcy, I'm tired"

"As am I, well see you in the morning"

**What did you think? Well until the next time :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this took a while!**

(Stroll on the wild side Part 1 only)

It had been a long couple of weeks, I had finally got used to the idea of having my own practice. I hadn't seen William since I left the morgue to Miss Grace; I actually miss him, even though we went about three months without seeing each other only a few days before me leaving... But I cannot just very well walk in there, _not like I used to anyway_

I sighed inwardly and walked into my practice room, I was expecting 'guests' and was waiting for them. I was really tired of seeing women come to me for help when they're getting worn out from have children, and then saying there pregnant – again - that is the one reason and one reason only why I am glad that I cannot have children. I would give anything to have William back with me, and not Darcy, but I cannot change what I have already chosen.

All my 'guests' had arrived and I was just, starting my presentation when Constable Crabtree walks through the door. _Brilliant, this will go... well_

"Doctor Ogden?"

"Constable Crabtree, I take it this is not a social call?"

"No I'm afraid not we have been asked to arrest you."

"Please can the women go free, they were here at my request."

"Ah but Doctor they are attending an ill-"

"Please, George, these women will get a beating from their husbands if they found out"

"Very well they can go"

"Thank you. Ladies please see yourselves out"

I walk out and I walk back with them to the carriage, the time where we are together is very awkward. Higgins and George were very, unusually, quiet. George spoke first. "Doctor, how have you been?"

"Very well, thank you, George. And yourself? Higgins?"

"Very well,"

"Yes thank you"

It was still very uncomfortable; even though we have worked we have worked together many years before this. _Could this get any more embarrassing?!_

Then a thought popped into my head. They would no doubt get William to talk to me! _Damn it, anyone but him, he can't see me being arrested! _

We finally arrived at the station and George led me to the cells. I was getting some weird looks. Everyone knew me here; they knew who I was and why I shouldn't be led to the cells right now. Jesus Christ they all even knew about my past with William. _Oh this will not end well!_

George placed me in a cell and then walked away. I laughed at him, he didn't even lock it! "What's so funny Doctor?"

"George you haven't locked the door, did you think I wouldn't notice?"

"Doctor only criminals get locked up, and as far as I'm aware you are no criminal."

"George... you could get into trouble for this"

"Oh it's not like you're going to ran away are you?"

"Well no but-"

"Well then where's the problem? I'm sure even Detective Murdoch would've done the same"

He had me there. I know William better than anyone. He would have done exactly the same.

"Very well George, and thank you"

He nodded and left. George was too kind to be in the police force.

I heard someone come in. _Oh dear_ it was the inspector. Then again it could have been William.

"Good Afternoon." I greeted him like nothing was wrong.

"Doctor, so it was you doing the practice?"

"Yes, I believe very strongly about that!"

The inspector put his hands up in defence. "I didn't say you didn't!"

"So what can I do to help you inspector?"

"Really Doctor you're only to do that here?"

"Well I don't see how trying to help woman out is a crime, Inspector"

"Oh I'll someone who can actually get some sense into you to talk to you!"

He obviously meant William, _brilliant he's going to see I have been arrested for the second time in my life. What is he only to think of me!?_

About ten Minutes later William came in, "Julia?"

"William" I greeted the same way I greeted the inspector – like I have done nothing wrong – because I haven't!

"Julia I'll just get this door open so we can speak properly"

"Constable Crabtree refused to lock it! Please come in" I opened the door for him but he just shook his head.

"No these cells are for criminals,"

"I understand that, but what I am unsure of is why I should be told for teaching woman contraception is a crime!"

"You were teaching methods of contraception!?"

"I was following my conscious! I'm sorry William but since I have started my own practice I see the same thing day after day, woman run off their feet caring for too many children! It's my duty as a doctor to do something about it!"

"Julia, I admire your principles. . ."

"William, it's not about principles but the health of woman and children!"

"And you're not going to change any of that here! Go home Julia,"

"I will not, I will not be leaving until I have fought my cause in front of a judge!"

"A case you will lose. . ."

"Then I'll lose"

"Then you could face two years in prison, in surrounding much less comfortable than this! You're being stubborn!" _Stubborn! I am not stubborn; well maybe a little but not a lot!_

"I like to think determined"

I stand back into my cell, and close the door. I glance back at him one last time and then stare at the wall! This was going to be a long day!

Nothing really happened until I heard someone come in. Darcy, oh no!

"Darcy?"

"Julia, please come home; the inspector is willing to turn a blind eye!"

"Fine I'll come home; but I'm not letting this drop!"

**Hope this was okay! Until the next time!**

**I would like to thank the people who have reviewed this but you weren't signed in so I couldn't and I know I am going to enjoy writing the one for 'Murdoch In Toyland' as mean as that sounds!**


End file.
